A Christmas Story
by terriberri23
Summary: Just a onshot story about how Angell and Flack spend Christmas Eve. Rated mature for sexual content.


A Christmas Story

Detective Jessica Angell loved Christmas, she loved everything about this time of year. She loved everything from decorating the tree, wrapping the gifts; she even enjoyed the dreaded Christmas shopping. However, she especially loved the way New York looked this time of year. The way the Christmas lights showed up around the city, the way they sparkled and the colours just danced around. It was Christmas Eve and she was just finishing up the last bit of paperwork that belonged to her last case. Since it was Christmas Eve; the precinct was practically empty, most people had already left to go spend Christmas with their families or they had headed to the cop bar a block away. Jessica was supposed to be picking up her brother Michael, his wife and their two kids at JFK and than they were going to head up to New Jersey to spend Christmas with their parents. Unfortunately, Mikey had called her an hour ago to let her know that their flight from Chicago had been cancelled due to the snow storm that had hit there. She glanced up from her computer and saw that outside, a light snow had started to fall here too. She hated that Mikey and his family wouldn't get in because of the white fluffy delight falling outside but she loved the snow and how perfect was it that it was snowing on Christmas Eve. She saved what she was working on, shut down her computer, grabbed her jacket and headed out of the precinct and towards the bar.

When she got there she spotted the crew she usually hung out with. It was a combination of people from the CSI Team and a few detectives including Detective Don Flack Jr. Jessica and Don had recently started dating but they had decided to keep this new development to their relationship a secret from their co-workers for the time being. She headed towards them.

"Hey, Angell" Danny said when he saw her walk over to them

"Hey guys" She replied as Stella and Lindsay moved their chairs so Jess could squeeze in.

"What happened to Jersey?" Hawkes asked

"I imagine it's still there" Jessica said smiling

"Very funny" Hawkes replied

"No there was a change of plans, there is a snow storm in Chicago so my brother's flight got cancelled. I'll head up to Jersey tomorrow for Christmas dinner. I was only going up tonight so I could see my niece and nephew open their gifts in the morning." Jessica said. She couldn't help but look dissappointed she had been looking forward to spending Christmas with Mikey and his family.

"Aww. Jess, I'm sorry I know how exicted you were about your brother getting home for Christmas" Flack said.

"Nothing I can do about it now" Jessica replied "Be right back" as she got up to go to the bar.

Three hours later, the drinks were flying. Angell and Flack had started playing a friendly game of darts. "and I win again" Jessica said when her dart hit the bulls-eye.

"Where the hell did you learned to play like that?' Flack asked as they walked back to the table.

"Four older brothers" her answer was short and sweet. " Want a rematch, we could make it interesting?" She asked smiling

"No way" Flack replied taking his seat next to Danny

"What, are you afraid of her kicking your butt again?" Danny asked teasing him

"Not afraid, I've just grown fond of my pay check and I don't want to owe it to Jess" Flack replied

Jess laugh "that would make my day though" she said sitting back down and taking a sip from her beer.

"Messer, why don't you play Jess?" Flack suggested "unless you're chicken"

"I'm not chicken. Come on Angell" Danny replied

"I'll play you Messer but I won't take your money" Jess said

"But you're willing to take my money" Flack asked pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah, but you don't have a baby on the way." Jessica replied "However, when I win Danny you can buy me a drink" She said

"Deal but someone is way too confident" Danny replied as they headed to the dart board.

"and I win again" Jessica said "you can buy me a beer whenever you're ready" She said as they walked back over to the table.

"Arg look at the snow falling" Lindsay complained. She was right, the snow was no longer lightly falling but the snow had picked up and was now falling heavily.

"Its going to be hell trying to get a cab in this" Stella said

"But its so pretty" Jessica said "I love when it snows"

Flack laughed "this coming from the girl who curses on the snow when she has to drive" he said

"I didn't say I like to drive in it, I just said I like it when it snows. Especially on Christmas" Jessica replied

"yeah well getting a cab is going to be a bitch" Lindsay replied

"I think I'll just walk in it" Jessica said

"No you won't" Flack said

"Excuse me" Jessica replied

"You're not walking the streets of New York at night in a snow storm after drinking. Forget it" Flack replied

"You're forgetting I'm a detective, I walk the New York streets all the time at night. And I had two beers I'm not even legally drunk. I can take care of myself. But if you're that concerned I guess you'll have to walk me home" Jessica suggested

"I guess I will" Flack said smiling

"aww you two are so cute" Lindsay said

"excuse me" Flack asked

"you two make a cute couple" Stella clarified

"We're just friends" Jessica replied

"Yeah, I'm walking her home because it is the friendly thing to do" Flack said in agreement, trying to convince everyone that he and Jess were just friends. They were not ready to go public with their relationship just yet.

"Terrible lairs" Danny replied

"Am not" Jess replied as she put on her coat

"come on guys, we're all detectives" Hawkes said

"If we don't know what's going on in our friends lives than we're not very good detectives" Stella said smiling

"Good night you guys" Flack said

"Merry Christmas, I'll see you guys later" Jess said as they left the bar.

An half a hour later Jessica and Don were walking up to her apartment complex hand in hand. "I'm freezing, I hate snow" Flack said

"Don't diss the snow. It makes the city look so pretty" Jessica replied stopping and bending down to tie her shoe or so Flack thought.

"Well since you like snow so much I'm going to call you my snow angel from now on" He said

"I've been called worse" Jessica replied standing back up and tossing the snow ball she had made at him.

"OK now you're going to get it" Flack said chasing after her, he pick up a pile of snow and throw it at her and it missed her by a mile.

"You missed me" Jessica yelled and sticking her tongue out at him as she threw another one at him.

"You just wait" Flack said as he caught up with her and grabbed her wrist spinning her around so they were facing each other. Flack leaned down and met her soft lips, she started to kiss back, letting down her guard. Flack moved his hands from her back and suddenly she felt cold water on top of her head, from the snowball Flack smashed on top of it.

"Oh you are so dead" Jessica said wiping the snow of her head.

"Instead can we call it a truce?" Flack asked

"you're just afraid I'll kick your butt" Jessica said

"No I'm just freezing" He replied pulling her close

"OK truce. Want to come up?" Jessica asked

This would be a first, of course Flack had been to her place before he had picked her up and usually dropped her off after their date but until than Jessica had never asked him up before. "yeah sure" Flack replied. They walked into the main lobby of her building than walked up the stairs to her apartment. She let them in, "just make yourself at home" She said "I'll be right back I want to dry my head" she said heading into the bedroom.

He laugh at her "I think you look sexy with wet hair" he called after her. He sat down on the couch and pulled out a little box wrapped in green Christmas paper with a red bow on top. Jessica and him had agreed that they wouldn't get each other gifts this year they hadn't been dating that long so they shouldn't feel obligated to get each other anything. But when he went shopping the other day with Danny for Lindsay and he saw it, he knew it was meant for Jessica.

"Ok I'm dry" Jessica said walking back into the room. She notice that Don had a shinny gift in his hand. She walked over and sat down on her couch next to him "what do you got there?" she asked

"Its for you. Merry Christmas my snow angel" Flack said leaning in and kissing her.

"Thank you but I thought we had a no gift policy' Jessica asked

"I know but I saw it and thought of you " Flack replied

"Its fine. I got you something too" She said. She got up and grabbed a small rectangle box wrapped in golden paper from under her Christmas tree. She passed him the box "Merry Christmas"

"Can I open it now or do I have to wait until tomorrow?" Flack asked jokingly as he scooted in closer to Jess.

"Ummmm…you can open it now" Jessica said as she ripped the paper of her gift.

"Oh Don, its beautiful" Inside the box was a sliver necklace with a blue butterfly charm on it. She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"I know how much you love butterflies" He said opening his own gift. "Wow Jess, Knicks tickets"

"yeah they're for the game of the century according to Danny and you" Jessica replied. Flack and Danny had been complaining to Jess and Lindsay about not getting tickets to that particular game ever since the game got sold out a few weeks back.

"Thank-you. These are awesome but how? the game has been sold out for weeks.' Flack asked

"I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy who happens to be a ticket salesaccount executive" Jessica replied "its no big deal I know how much you wanted to go to the game"

Flack leaned in and kissed Jessica on the mouth. Jess ran her tongue along the roof of Don's mouth, letting him know she was sure. Jessica lay back on the couch as Flack positioned himself atop of her; Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss. Flack moved his mouth and started to run his tongue down Jess' neck and back up to her mouth again. Jess ran her hands through Don's hair. Don pulled Jess up into sitting position and pulled off her shirt and he unhooked her bra and tossed both on the floor and Jess pulled Flack's shirt off, revealing his muscular chest. She kissed his chest and continued to kiss her way down to his belt and back up to his mouth. Don took her left breast into his hand and gently began to rub it until he could feel the nipple get hard, he could also hear Jess moan. He moved his lips down to the breast and began to suck on the hard nipple as he gently rubbed the right breast with his hand. He moved his mouth over to the right breast and took the nipple between his teeth and started to suck before moving his lips back up to her neck than he moved his lips to her ear lobe and started to nibble on it. Jess moaned and her toes curled. She regained her composure and slowly ran her fingers down to Flack's belt buckle; she unbuckled it as well as unbuttoned his jeans. She unzipped them and slid them down over his hips and butt before Flack kicked them completely off. Jess tugged each of her thumbs on either side of his boxers and pulled them down over his body. Flack could feel himself grow hard but he still had some control over his erection for the moment anyhow, he pushed his penis against Jess as his hands moved their attention away from her breast to the rib of her jeans. He placed kisses along her trim stomach and he could hear her giggle. He never knew that she was ticklish on her stomach. He undid her jeans and started to pull them off, Jess lifted her bum so that Don could easily get her pants off. He pulled her jeans completely off to revel her lacy red thong. Flack brought his lips down to her area and gently started to place kisses around it. Flack used his fingers to rub and pushed the lacy fabric into her slit. He moved his lips back to her stomach, planted more kisses there before pulling her underwear off. He started licking from her bellybutton down to her slit and than Flack pushed his tongue into her, he pulled out and started to lick around and he moved his tongue back into her. Jess moaned and she could feel herself let go as she came. Flack removed his mouth from her area and came back to Jess's mouth, they shared a breathe taking kiss and Jess knew it was her turn to pleasure Flack.

She carefully flipped Flack over so she was now resting on top of him. She moved her tongue down over his chest, down to the tip of his head. She licked around the tip of his penis; she could feel Don quiver as her lips touch him. She knew he was about ready so she took him completely into her mouth. Jess started to slowly move up and down his shaft, her movements started to speed up until Flack could not take anymore.

"Jess" He said in just above a whispered to let her know he could no longer control it. Jess removed her mouth from Don and she let him position himself back on top of her and Flack kissed her passionately before entering her. Flack thrust into her, started slow at first but he soon quicken his movements. Jess moved her hips and body along with Flack's movements. Jess' walls began to tighten around Don and she released as she experienced her second organism of the night. Flack pushed in and out a few more times until he also released spilling himself into her.

They lay on Jessica's couch, cuddle into each other. The living room was dark expect for the lights shining brightly from the Christmas tree making the apartment sparkle. Jessica caught a glimpse outside, the snow was now really coming down hard and the wind had picked up. "I think you're right" Flack said interrupting Jess' thoughts

"Right about what?" She asked

"The snow is pretty" he replied kissing the top of her head.

She rolled her eyes at him and rose herself up to place kisses on his chest. "Merry Christmas Don" she said

"Merry Christmas Jess" He replied

Together they watched the snow fall, Jessica's eyes started to drop and she was slowly starting to fall asleep but as she drifted off, the thought occurred to her, "I really do love Christmas"

The end.


End file.
